Princess of the Sea
by infinityreader13
Summary: Percy has a lil' sister... She was sent to San Francesco by their father to protect them. Percy's mind was wiped about her, and now their together. Yet, she is different from the rest. From her powers, enchanted charm bracelet, to even her old memories of her time in the orphanage. Leliana S. Jackson is a challenge to the camp, & to the gods. What is her story? Read & Review ;)
1. Never Let a Cyclops Catch You

Chapter 1

Never Let a Cyclops Catch You:

I run. Then run some more and dodge passing mortals. My legs are killing me, and I want to stop so badly but he is right behind me. I speed up when I heard growling behind me, "MOVE! CATCH THAT GIRL!" When you live in San Francesco that usually means I stole something… Which I do steal things. Just not from crazy big men with ripped muscles and that they will tear you to shreds. My heart races as I dodge a couple sharing an ice cream cone and they yell curses as the ice cream falls to the ground. I finally make it to the busiest part of where I live, and walk quickly into the large crowd and scan my surroundings. _He isn't anywhere in sight. _I think as I keep my head down from all the people surrounding me.

Let me give you a word of advice. Never, ever live in San Francesco when you're a demigod. Never. The only reason I'm alive is because I have street smarts, and a couple of enchanted weapons to help me set anyone straight if they mess with me. As I walk through the crowd my heart thumps against my chest and I try to slow my breathing because monsters smell fears, especially on demigods. I slowly press my Poseidon charm on my enchanted imperial gold bracelet and slip the knife under my long jacket sleeve. My eyes dart over the sea of people and I stay close to my protection, the water floating next to me. As I hide my "beautiful" sea green eyes, and my long curly dark brown hair I keep my head down and avoid eye contact. I'm almost to my orphanage when a hand grabs me from an alley. "HEL-" I scream but am cut off as a humungous burly hand wraps its fingers around my mouth. I squirm and fight as the monster begins to push me down the alley closer to the dead-end.

_I'm doomed… All the money I saved. All the hard beatings I got for trying to find my brother… Lost. And all because a dumb ass Cyclops catches me before I can save myself. Why dad? Why? Can't you see I'm about to die? Can't u help me? _ I plead and beg in my mind as I'm dragged closer to my death.

The Cyclops throws me against the floor, and feel something break inside my chest. I bite my lip retraining myself from crying. I force my eyes to look up at the Cyclops and hold my head high to show I'm going to die with dignity and respect. He slowly brushes his hand against my cheek and licks his lips.

"You will be a yummy demigod, eh? So young and sweet… Beautiful and sweet-smelling at the same time. You will be a good feast my beautiful Princess of the Sea…" His voice has a ring to it and then it hits me. It's my moms and my throat dries up, and I blink back tears. _He knows her voice… _I stare at him breathing hard and let him shove me up into his face. "Oh, how sweet you smell… Did you know that Poseidon kids are always the best for eating, hmm?" He looks at me wanting to see my fear and me cowering in the corner, but I won't because I'm going to show that Poseidon kids don't show fear. I glance at the sea and feel a tug at my gut and I smile but he smashes my head and I lose the feeling and everything around me turns fuzzy.

I remember my knife and move it down into the palm of my hand. Its slick, smooth surface glides over my skin easily. _He's not gonna win... No without a fight.  
_

As he glides closer I shakily stand my left hand clutching my ribs while the knife presses into my right palm. The Cyclops moves closer and when he touches my cheek I slice my knife threw the air and into his chest. He does not die though. A slow menacing smile spreads across his lips and I back away shakily my ribs puncturing my chest. "No lil' girl. Just let me take you." His hand wraps itself delicately around my neck. I try to call the water again but he squeezes my throat closing off air too my lungs.

"Nu uh… I'm not losing my precious meal to the sea again." He purrs and pulls out a knife and lifts it above my head. Everything begins to slow down as the cold smooth weapon slams into my head. I see the face of Hades beckon me towards his world. Beauty and happiness dot the faces of the people walking around showing me the place heroes go. I reach my hand out towards him and he smiles not looking scary at all, but then he begins to fade…

"Step. Away. From. The. Girl." Speaks a deep cocky tone. I try to lift my head but it feels like a million pounds is keeping me from doing so. I feel a cold, abnormally large hand wrap its long puffy fingers around my neck tighter. "No." The raspy voice speaks and it begins squeezing my neck harder this time. I feel my air drain from me and his grip tightens. With my last ounce of strength I claw at his hand. He lifts me up and I see 3 blurry figures standing opposite of my killer.

In a flash an arrow stabs the hand holding me, and I drop to the ground and everything speeds up. I see a dark-haired boy leap on to the monster slashing and stabbing with incredible skills. The arrow came from a teenage boy with a buzz cut, and he continues to shoot arrows and comes to my side. "Your going to be alright I promise… Percy and Clarisse will give me enough time to get you outta' here." His voice is strong but has a soft tone to it and I allow him to gather me in his arms. I notice a fast girl with straight brown hair running with amazing speed stab the monster. Everything crashes back to me. The Cyclops. My almost terrifying death. Then the realization these 3 people are saving me from this monster.

A girl's voice screams with a sort of raspy deep tone, "Kill the beast Jackson! Do not make me call you a prissy pants Percy Jackson!" My eyes widen and I open my mouth to say my lasts name Jackson too. Yet a knife stabs my arm and blood pours out. The sight of my blood flowing from my arm like Niagara Falls makes my vision blurry and everything engulfs itself into darkness.


	2. I have an Awkward Talk with my Older Bro

Chapter 2

I have an Awkward Talk with my Older Brother

I become conscious when my arm feels pricks of something sharp weaving its way in and out of my arm. I open my eyes lazily and see a blurry figure leaning over me, and someone making my arm throb by putting a damn needle in it. I moan trying to make it sound painful so the figure sewing up my arm would stop, but they do not even take to notice my moaning. When everything becomes clear the dark haired boy with enchanting sea green eyes that twinkle stands over me watching a girl sew my arm. His eyes though pull me in and I think.

_It can't be… I've never met a person with the exact same eyes as me. The sea green in it that pops out among dark hair. I've never met anyone with the same feature as me… Could it be? Is he? Am I in New York? Oh gods… If Madame Fat Ass (My nickname for my awful orphanage supervisor) finds out she'll beat me or sure…_

I look at his face, which has lines of worries placed on his forehead. He nods and speaks softly to a blonde haired girl sewing up my arm. My eyes are barely open so they don't notice me watching them trying to make out what their saying. The girl's eyes are a crystal clear blue that shine against the rays of sunlight dropping into the room from the pane of glass above us.

"She'll be alright… Had the worst monster attack of the demigods you found in San Francesco, Percy." The girl speaks as she continues sewing my arm, "Really? She looks so pale and Chiron gave us a picture of her and she was so tan-" The sea green eyes guy is cut off by the blonde. "She'll be fine… Why are you here anyway? Annabeth is down at the pavilion waiting for you and this girl is not a girl you know." She glances up at him her eyes filled with questions and confusion. He pauses his face growing slightly red in the face. She keeps looking at him waiting, and he looks up at her and sighs. "I feel a connection towards her, ok?" He runs his right hand threw his dark hair, and it exposes his muscular arms that have a deep tan. I keep squinting at him and see my skin has the same deep tan. I gulp.

"Frank, said she has sea green eyes… Her hair is dark and she looks very much like my mom and dad." He uses his thumb to pop his middle, pointer and ring finger on his hands. "Chiron said I would have a connection with one of the demigods we saved… I know its her and I'm pretty sure we have a past together." He sighs heavily, "I just can not remember… I- I think my dad or a god erased my memory of her…" He glances at the girl.

My heart then begins to beat fast, and I scream as the needle injects itself too far into my skin. "Ahhhhh!" They both crash to the floor screaming as I sit up staring at the needle sticking out of my arm. "Get it out!" I look at the blond with flowing straight silky hair flying down her shoulder. She moves her head up and down furiously while finishing up sewing my arm then snaps off the thread. "I am so sorry… I did not know that… I am sorry!" I look at her still breathing heavily from the pain then at my arm and whisper softly, "Its fine." I glance at the boy named Percy and read his facial expressions and stance.

His eyes show a questioning, sarcastic gleam in them and the sea green eyes are so pure I feel like I'm staring at myself in the mirror. His lips are pursed but you can tell he likes to grin mischievously. I guess I was staring at him to intensely because the girl asks, "Do you know him? Percy? Percy Jackson?" I look at her for a second seeing threw her many lines of questions to see that she is usually bright and sunny looking, like Apollo kids. "You're an Apollo kid? Aren't you?" I stare at her and she smiles a bright, eye blinding smile. "You guessed it! I practice healing more than the archery because I'm better with knives anyway… Oh, I'm Madi by the way! Also how do you know about demigods?" I do not say anything for a minute. I'm deep in thought when the dark haired boy named Percy speaks, "Madi. Can this newcomer and me speak? Alone?" She nods and leaves silently looking at me.

"Do I know you?" He asks immediately and looks at me intensely. "I- I…" I stutter my words and flicker my eyes back in forth as he leans in trying to get the answer out of me. "Did Hera do something to my memory again? Who are you? Name? Parents? What?!" He slams question upon question and I open my mouth to answer each but he continues pilling questions on top of the one before it. I finally just get irritated by him and push my hand over his mouth. "I'm Lela Sea Jackson daughter of Poseidon. My dad took me away from my mom and sent me to San Francesco because my mom could not afford my brother and I." I lift my eyebrow waiting for him to tell me that's what he wanted to hear, but he stays silent his eyes searching mine for clues. I pull my hand away from his mouth slowly. "I- I'm… Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and…" He gulps. "What's your mom's name…" I put my hand in my pocket feeling my birth certificate I always carry around brush my fingertips. "Sally Jackson."

He stares at me. Then keeps staring. I look at him expecting an answer. "Did you hear me-" He cuts me off. "You're my sister?! How… I do not have a sister. I do not. My mom would have told me…" He shakes his head side to side furiously. "Lela? The name… Actually rings a bell, but why did my-… Er. Our mom not tell me?" I look back at him remembering memories a girl my age should not be able to remember from her 1st year alive. "Dad… He thought two demigod children of Poseidon would bring too much danger for us… So…" I close my eyes trying not to remember. "Because he did not want us to have lots of monsters trying to kill us, so he sent me to San Francesco to keep you safely here and out of the monster range. While, I had to deal with thousands of monsters…" I do not look at him knowing he'll smile thinking Poseidon loved him more because all the people I ever met were selfish beasts wanting me dead. He does something I barely ever got. The warm, protective hug from an older brother. "I'm never gonna let them take my little sister away from me again…" He smiles and I look at him in complete shock. He laughs lightly then clears his throat. "I'm sorry I was not there for you because its dad's fault I never tried to find you… I promise I will not let anyone hurt you again." He pulls away staring at me confidence in his strong sea green eyes. "Never."

That next week my brother disappeared. My protection was gone.


	3. A Week Without a Bro

Chapter 3

A Week without a Brother is like a Year without Rain

Turns out my brother, Percy Jackson, went on a top-secret quest with Clarisse La Rue and Annabeth Chase. The bad thing was Chiron could not tell anyone so all hell came loose from me. Here is an example of my crazy hellish week on Chiron.

**1st Day Percy was Gone:**

I trudge across the campgrounds feeling a burst of adrenaline and rage. Percy was gone this morning. Gone.

It was like he disappeared. Like he left me… I've been left before. By my mother (Even though she tried to stop Poseidon from taking me), father, and every other friend I've ever had.

I could not let this push me back, so I walk faster towards the Big House. My feet felt like they were vibrating on the ground as I storm into the middle of Chiron and Mr. D playing a board game. I stare at them questioningly wondering how in the world they were not freaking out over those three demigods disappearance. My sea green eyes search the room for clues because this was too weird.

_Why are they not freaking out? Percy is the biggest hero in camp? Why are they not freaking out as much as me?_

"Hello, Leliana Sea Jackson. Welcome." I flinch as Chiron uses my full name. No one and I mean no one. Knew my first name was actually Leliana. "Sup, Chiron." I made my voice as crisp and clean as a troublemaker can do. "Why are you here child?" He stares at me with intelligent ancient eyes that draw you in and make you want to spill your guts. My lips tremble and I forced them to stop by crushing both of them together. "Where's Percy?" I glare at him beginning to get angry.

"Lelia-." I slam my 9-inch knife into the table and growl. "Do not use my real name!" I glare at him. "Do not make me ask again! Where is my BROTHER?!" He stares at me a lil' taken back from my sudden burst of rage. His eyes look at me pityingly and sadly. Chiron's voice comes out gently like a he's talking to a four year old. "I am terribly sorry Lelia- Lela… But where Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse is- is… Classified."

I tremble harder wanting to rip his beard off his ancient face and throw it to Mrs. O'Leary (Who by the way is just as nervous and hellish as me). "Oh my gods!" I grab my perfectly carved knife's handle and stab into in to the table again, but this time stab it deeper as the table shakes from my anger. "Damn you!" I scream storming out in to the nice summer breeze as tears of worry and pain slide down my cheeks furiously.

**4th Day Percy was Gone:**

I sit on Percy's bed tears sliding down my cheeks for the fourth day in a row. "Please come back…" I hold onto the teddy bear I got from my mother, and Percy a week after I was born. I look at its torn little black eye on the left of his brown face and fix his blue bow. "Dash it all…" (Curse words men in the early 1900's used, lolz!) As I sit swinging my legs back and forth the door opens slowly and I glance up. I bite my lip knowing that I have not been claimed and should not be in this cabin.

"Hello?" The voice is speaks with a sweet tone to it, but has an endangered edge. I stand shakily tucking my teddy bear in my mini backpack and walk calmly over towards the voice. "Sorry, I know I should not be here, but… I'm sorry." I almost run into a girl with startling sea green eyes that sparkle and dark brown hair that is a mix between curly and straight.

"Holy mac-role!" Her eyes look my over quickly noticing I do not seem like a threat. "Sorry…" She laughs lightly with slight nervousness. "Never really had anyone else in this cabin besides Percy." Her enchanting eyes squint down at me. "Who are you? Did you come with all the demigods Percy found in San Francesco?" I stiffen and lick my lips. "Um… My name is Lela." She stares at me. Then keeps staring. "Lela? Percy's…" She lowers her voice to a whisper. "Sister?" I look at her stunned. I try the old "Lie to your possibly sister trick". "Umm.. No. Psh! Where did you get that idea?" She stares at me with one of her eyebrow's lifted slightly. "Do not even try lying!"

She then tells me everything from Percy's quest to Mount Olympus because of the Muses. I listen intently soaking in every word and smile as she continues on to her explaining. I stand and stretch when she finishes and look around my cabin that I'll get once I'm claimed. "Lela?" She says softly as I open the door to the noisy camp awaiting me. "Yes?" I answer back twitching nervously thinking she won't like me. "I'm going to be really happy once you join the Poseidon kids family." Her smiles sends a warm feeling of belonging and I nod and shut the door behind me.

I walk through camp back to the Hermes cabin. The wind softly lifts my hair and I think about all the possibilities I'll get once I'm claimed. My own room. Siblings. Friends. I smile and keep walking. And think about my sister.

My sister Connie Thompson daughter of Poseidon.

**I do not own some of the potential characters I will use like my girls boyfriend, friends and sister. Connie belongs to connie_jackson_pjo on Instagram and Madi belongs to madi_of_the_sun . Oh and my user name is lela_jackson13 but anyway some of these characters do not belong to me. Goodnight my lil' fishies that read my work ;)**


	4. Do not ever Mess with Clarisse

Chapter 4

Do not ever Mess with Clarisse

The day my brother got back from his quest was one of the most exciting and scary. A very scary day, indeed.

Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse arrive 9 days after my attack on Chiron. I pretty much run fast as lightning when I spot their three outlines appear on the camp border. My excitement, technically, could not be held as I tackle Percy in to a bear hug. He laughs and pushs me off into the blanket of grass smiling. "I missed you too squirt." Clarisse rolls her eyes then smiles (which rarely happens) and dashes down into a teenage boy's arms and they kiss. I do not say this stuff often but I was glad someone whose father was Ares had such a great boyfriend.

I found out his name was Chris when we passed him the day I came and he avoided eyes with Percy. I then found out later he served Kronos army at the beginning till he went insane in the Labyrinth (which I've had experiences with those psychos but that's another story) and he joined our side after Clarisse helped him get back to normal.

I watch them a little longer wondering what its like to be in love when I am jostled back into reality. A girly voice spoke sort of loudly and Clarisse heard the words… Exactly.

"So, that traitor girls death anniversary is going to be coming up and we are going to be forced to honor her because of Clarisse." The girl sashays and speaks Clarisse's name with great distaste. My eyes wander over to Clarisse who slowly pulls away from Chris her eyes glaring at the girl. I look at Percy to see how this is going to go, and if he breaks up the fight before it begins. Instead, Annabeth and him look at each other and step away not going to stop Clarisse.

I gulp knowing if Percy and Annabeth do not want to get involved that means this fight is going to be bad. Clarisse lets go of Chris and storms over her eyes so in raged they look like fire and let me tell you I've seen fire. The girl turns and shrinks back as Clarisse towers over her and whispers calmly, which is even more frightening than her yelling. "Did you just insult…" Her voice falters and I see her blink back tears from forming. "Silena?" Clarisse's voice definitely cracks as she speaks the dead girls name.

Percy had showed me on the first day a bulletin in the Big House decorated with a sea of pictures. On the pictures faces of dead campers who died during the 2nd Titan War and before it smile down at you. He knew every picture and their death story but only a couple stood out. Zoe Nightshade the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, Bianca di Angelo Hunter of Artemis, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus, Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite and spy of Kronos till the end, Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis follower of Kronos till the end, and Luke Castellan son of Hermes possessed by Kronos… Till the end.

I frown and watch Clarisse begin to shakes uncontrollably. Chris puts a hand lightly on her shoulder to pull her away but she moves out of his grip. Her movements are rigid as she steps right into the girl's space. "You did not just insult Silena!" She yells and pushes the girl down. "Drew! She was a hero! The nicest Aphrodite girl, ever!" She straightens up and points to all of Drew's (I guess that's her name) clique one by one and screams, "None of you will ever be close to how special Silena was! She was the best Aphrodite kid and never wanted to break boys hearts because that's not what love is about!" Clarisse then grabs Drew and shoves her into a tree and snarls, "You just say that because you're jealous! Plus, she at least fought in the war unlike you prissy fat ass!" Chris pulls them away from each other and steps between them.

"Clarisse. Please calm down…" He wraps his hand gently around her hand, and it calms her down but not for long. "She insulted Silena, Chris! You know she was my best friend!" Now a crowd begins to appear, and I look at Annabeth's worried expression. "Clarisse…" "Chris. Hear me out! You know how special of a friend Silena was too me!" Chris frowns and stares at Clarisse sadly but steps out from between Clarisse and Drew.

Clarisse nods and points at Drew menacingly, "If you think I'll let you get away from this… You have another thing coming-" Chiron then rolls on his wheelchair into the fight with a girl by his side. She looks to be about 16 with chocolate hair that is naturally straight. I can not help but stare at her perfect complexion, and hair that sways in the wind and makes her deep, alert blue eyes stand out. She glances at all the campers face and smiles. "Heyo, my names Amber and-" "Shut up brunette!" I look alarmingly at Amber and her left eyes twitches and anger blazes over her face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just tell me to shut up!" Amber races over grabs Clarisse's wrist with exhilarating speed and flips her. She puts her foot against Clarisse's right shoulder and twists her arm back. Clarisse does not even flinch but instead jabs her leg into the back of Amber's knee making her collapse.

I stare in horror as the two fight and struggle against each other with amazing speed. "Stop! Stop it now!" Chris hollers as he tries to untangle them and dodge the wildly kicking limbs. "Percy! Go help Chris!" Annabeth screams her eyes as wide as saucers. Percy nods and joins the wrestling match with the girls and Chris. Amber and Clarisse are too quick, and Clarisse shoves Amber into a tree knocking the wind out of her. I spin my head into the direction of Chiron and throw my hands up in the air as Chiron watches the fight interestingly.

Then Amber stands shakily her eyes a dark menacing brown and she whispers angrily, "You want to play dirty? Lets play dirty!" A flame flickers on her pointer finger and spreads to her elbows. The flames dance and crackle against her flesh and she stands unharmed. My eyes widen and images of my past stab my mind. I try to block them out, but it's too much. The memory engulfs me into one of my episodes and I sway back and forth. "Fire…" I say sleepily and begin to collapse as all the campers watching turn and look at me. I then lose sight of them and faces' of 5- 12-year-old girls screaming, burning alive from the fire at one of my orphanages crowd my mind.

"Fire…" I say weakly as the faces scream and run around. I turn and see Percy right before the memory takes me away for an episode and then everything turns into my orphanage when I was 6.

My episode, or flashback, begins.


	5. Memories Never let Me Go

Chapter 5

Memories Never let Me Go

The memory crashes into my brain and begins.

* * *

_I smell the familiar scent of dingy old paint, burned to the end candles, and the bad body odor of the boys a floor beneath mine. As I'm dragged one of the 16 year olds, named Lena, gives me a pitying look. I feel my orphanage supervisor's nails dig into my tan skin as she drags me down the hallway. I look around at my fellow orphan's faces and I know what they are whispering, "I can not believe Lela got in trouble, again. She is only 6 but is the worst out of all of us." I ignore the comments and try to get in a better position to see where she is taking me._

_ I see the medicine room and flinch knowing she'll either whip me with a belt or give me a good beating. Her tortures never get threw to me though… Not after the letter I received from my dad that Lena read to me. The letter explaining how I was a demigod and in grave danger. Later that night after the letter a Cyclops attacked my orphanage and killed 6 girls. Their names all started with L._

_ I shake the memory away from my small 6-year-old face. I do not know this is a memory because I remember this day exactly. Exactly._

_ The supervisor shoves me into the medicine room and screams hoarsely, "GIRLS! GET IN HERE!" One by one, girl orphans walk in of all ages and try not to look at me. "This." She snarls. "Is what happens when you misbehave!" She grabs my tiny hand and lights a match. My eyes widen in horror as she moves the flickering flame on a skinny small stick towards my finger. "Lela will have her pointer finger burned!" I flinch at her in raged tone and begin thrashing around. "NO!" I scream and sob, as she is about to place my finger in the miniature flame._

_ As she places the orange and red flames on my finger I scream and kick her face as hard as I can. I hear a loud cracking noise when my foot connects with her jaw line. She then drops the match. Flames spark and burst into the air, and fire erupts around us. The orphans around me begin to scream, but my orphanage supervisor gets to the door first. "None of you are leaving, demigods." She smiles and her skin turns to green scales and her nails grow long and curl. "You all in this room will die and never make it to Camp Half Blood!" I remember my dad telling my Camp Half Blood would protect me and then I'm snapped back into reality as she locks us inside this death trap. _

_ I fight my way to my feet and girls begin screaming as fire catches their sleeves or hair. I try not to look at the girls burning alive. I choke against the smoke and Lena comes to my side and puts a wet rag against my mouth so I do not breathe in smoke. "The boys will help us." She nods and pulls me into her arms. I tremble as a girl runs by her face melting by the fire and I scream a high-pitched ear splitting scream. Her skin drips off of her face and bubbles, "You did this to us!" She grabs me and shoves me toward the fire. "You will die first!" She shoves me toward the flames and I almost fall headfirst, my eyes wide, but Lena pulls me away. She coughs her eyes watering against the smoke, "Follow." She coughs a long painful sounding cough and her once pure blue eyes with dots of green are clouded and pained. "Me." She breathes in her wet rag and wraps me in her arms protectively taking me towards the window. "Marco will catch you." She fights against the window and shakes trying to undue the locks. I let tears slide down my cheeks because of the smoke and the pain I feel. _

_ I pull the rag away from my face, my 6-year-old mind chastising me, and guilt washes down my mind like a waterfall. I stare at the girls banging their fists against the doors, tears rolling down their cheeks furiously. I shake my head sadly and throw the rag away already knowing how this is going to end._

_ Lena fights against the window and pulls it open letting fresh airflow into the room, and contaminated smoke fly out. Though the black air quickly swallows the fresh air and I cough heavily. My throat burns, tears cascade down my cheeks, and I shake more than the average person feeling my strength soak into the smoke. "Lela." I hear my voice against the terrifying screams of my fellow orphans and Lena sits me on the windowsill. "Marco is below and will catch you." I remember Marco is her boyfriend and I nod shakily. _

_ Her voice is a mixture of coughs and pain as she speaks to me. "Lela, my father told me once I would do something to save a little girls life." She nods to herself and looks at me intensely. "My father is Apollo." I did not know it at the time, but I'd barely be able to look at Apollo children the same after this day. "I believe your going to do something special, ok?" Her voice goes soft and gentle. "Get to Camp Half Blood and find your brother that your dad wrote in the note." She presses the letter I thought she threw away tightly into my palm and hugs me tightly. _

_ A girl runs by her hair flickering like fire and she drops to the ground as the fire engulfs her. I stare at her my eyes glued to her as she convulses and screams a mind-scarring scream. I cry hard as her eyes turn blank and unseeing and I clutch the windowsill watching these girls I've lived with for months die. I watch a 12 year old girl run straight at the window and it breaks into tiny pieces as she falls out the window. I flinch as I her a loud thud and see her mangled body below after falling from the fourth floor._

_ "Lela. You will survive this." Lena's voice is choking up from either the sadness or pain of the smoke, but she slides me out the window carefully as the flames charge closer. "Marco!" She yells hoarsely. I look down and my fear of heights is born as I try to pull myself back up to the windowsill, but she holds me steady and nods to a dark, curly haired boy. He leans out from the second floor and holds out his arms. I see my chance as landing in his arms slim and I look at Lena with fear, silently praying she will not let go. "Please… Lena." I whisper in my small, childish and pathetic voice but she looks at me and lets go as fire lands on her body. _

_ I fall slowly like time is slowing down as I fall closer to Marco's outstretched arms. I glance back to see Lena sobbing as flames dance over her body. I scream and kick blindly as I fall, and let the tears fall after seeing Lena. I then want to die. I beg my dad to let me miss Marco's arms, but my dad does not fulfill my request. I land in Marco's arms and sob harder. _

_ I stare threw tears at Lena who now is burning alive her face melting and turning to ash. Her perfect beauty being melted away by a monster trained to kill demigods. I see tears race down her cheeks and her eyes bulge. I want Marco to pull me in but not before I see it._

_ Not before I see Lena fall half way over the windowsill her eyes blank and unseeing. Dead. Flames still crackle over her but I still see her dead face. I scream and do not stop. Her dead face stabs my memory._

* * *

I wake up in the Poseidon cabin screaming and sobbing like a baby.


	6. Warm Day 4 Shooting Someone in the Butt

Chapter 6

Warm Day for Shooting Someone in the Butt

I let my legs carry me in a sprint farther away from the Poseidon Cabin. I gulp and take in deep breathes once I am deep in the woods. "Finally, I'm alone." I breathe out heavily and frown at what happened seconds ago.

_"Lela!" Percy and Connie scream and crush me into a death hug. I beg for air as they release me and I topple back on the sheets of a bed. "What happened?" Percy questions. "Why did you faint?" Connie and Percy throw question upon question at me. I do not want to tell them about Lena or the fire so I stand up shakily and inch towards the door. "Lela? What happened?" Connie begins to close the door, which means I will be trapped inside this room. Forced to tell them. I'm not letting that happen. I sprint between the doors cutting my arm on the nail sticking out from the wood. I run and do not stop._

I glance around my surroundings and come upon the archery range. I have not visited this part of camp so I walk towards the group of maybe 5 demigods shooting arrows. I dodge their flying arrows and go over to the supervisor and he hands me a bow. I do not mean to but Istare at it for a second then hand it back. "No thank you I am not good with arrows and… umm… bows." He blinks and stares at me. "Take the bow and try to hit the target." I flinch at his forceful tone and stand by a target. I pretend to notch the arrow, pull back the bow, and try to shoot but the arrow "drops" to the ground.

I repeat this at least 10 times, and turn to shrug at the angry supervisor but then Percy appears and sees me. Panic rises in my chest and I try to think of something to distract him. "Lela!" I hear and my heart races.

Everything happens in a blur. I notch the arrow, pull it back, aim, and let go breathlessly. I smile as the arrow spins while cutting the air around it sharply. Sadly, I did not aim for the target, but of passing Pegasus's. "Oh crap." The arrow pierces the wind and stabs a big, black hindquarter. "Oh gods…" I mumble as a sleek, midnight black horse rears and gallops threw the trees. Its mangled cries of pain erupt into my ears, and for a second I beg my father to take away this ability. To hear horses or Pegasus's.

"Lela! What did you-" Percy is cut off by the loud storming of hooves against grass as the sleek horse runs by us. "Blackjack!" Percy hollers and races after the flawless horse galloping around in circles. My feet shift back and forth as the chaos around me engulfs the camp. I point behind me and back away slowly, "I'm just going to… Ya know… Go." I scurry off before anyone can stop me, and sprint to another part of the forest and sit down.

My hands somehow cover my face, eyes, and mouth as I finally let the tears flow down my cheeks. Arms belonging to me wrap themselves tightly around my knees as I pull my legs to my chest. "I am just a curse. A curse." The tears streaming down my cheeks, and puffy red eyes give way to my face contorting in unattractive forms. Choking noises gurgle up from my throat along with more wet drops from my eyes. I rock back and forth not trying to be quiet or make it stop. Nothing could make this moment worse.

"Hey, are you okay?" A deep voice questions. I stand corrected, it did get worse. "I am fine. Just leave me alone." I keep my face hidden and mumble. Boys always make moments worse with their teasing, smiles, attractiveness, eyes, and of course… "Well why don't I just give you a hand?" Ways of making a girl feel nervous. Yea, I love it when they try to sound innocent and yes that was sarcasm. My fingers slowly wipe the lids and skin under my eyes to get the tears and puffiness away. Then I look up.

He is tall with light brown hair and shades of dark brown. I avoid the way his shirt is too tight and how his smile is devious. Lastly, his eyes that are a pure shade of violet twinkle and shimmer with dots of dark purple. He shifts and his eyes change to an even purer violet, and I try not to stare into their mesmerizing spell they cast upon you. The deepness of his voice steals away from the vibrating of his vocal chords while his Adam's apple bobs up and down.

"I did not come here to soothe you of your crying." It feels like an insult to me, that I am crying by his soothing tone. "I came here to warn you. Warn you of things not even the most powerful demigods will be able to defeat. Alone." A chill races up my spine, and I shiver from his words. "I came here to tell you there is a storm coming and-" I bite my lip but recognize those words. "Isn't that what Catwoman says to Batman? In the Dark Night Rises?" He opens his mouth to protest but closes it then clears his throat. "No…" "Yea you did. I saw that movie with some of my allowance from my orphanage." The cheeks on his face turn to a light shade of pinkish- red glow. "Well maybe it is." I smile feeling a little less unsure and nervous about this boy.

"But you need to remember my warning Lela." My eyes stare at him. "How do you know my name?" "I have ways Daughter of Poseidon. I have ways." He smiles and says dramatically while moving his hand slowly to the side to add effect. Then I hear a voice calling my name. "Lela? Oh Lela?" Amber. I recognize that tone anywhere. Her voice grows nearer and Ryan turns back to me. "Be careful Lela. Do not get yourself into trouble." He smiles a little and turns to leave. "Wait!" My voice is hoarse from crying but I still call him the best I can. He turns. "What's you name?" I hear Amber crashing threw the trees a couple yards away but I train my eyes on the mysterious teen only a few feet in front of me.

"Ryan." He smiles when he speaks his name. "Ryan Murdoch." Then he's gone.


	7. I Get a Crush

Chapter 7

I Get a Crush

I carefully step over flowers and plants as Amber and I walk back to camp. The thought of this Ryan guy keeps popping into my brain, and I try to erase it but I somehow cannot. Thank the gods he's not ugly as crap. Amber babbles away about how her moms Hestia and how Hestia was tricked into you no canoodling with Prometheus. At first. I admit I did not believe her until she proves me wrong. She tells me she got her fear of birds because as her father's punishment he was tortured by birds pecking him to death but he was immortal so he could not die thus giving Amber the fear since she is his child.

I keep walking hoping she'll leave when we arrive back at the range. Everyone that was here about an hour ago is gone, and just a tall, handsome, dirty blonde guy stands shooting arrows that was not here before I left. I try not to but cannot help but stare in amazement as he hits the center of the target with lightning speed. Amber takes notice to where my eyes are watching and smirks. "He is cute. Why don't you go over and talk to him?" My mouth dries up as quickly as a drop of water does in the desert. "Me? Talk to him?" I point at the guy shooting arrows still unaware of us standing near the tree line.

"Yea, you!" She smiles and shoves me lightly in his direction and I turn glaring at her. Amber waves and smiles deviously. Rolling my eyes comes natural so I do that and continue my walk towards the tall guy. I am almost to him when my Apollo charm glows and I stumble into the boy, who I thought was still a couple yards in front of me.

"Um… Hey?" He smiles a little steadying and puts his quiver over his shoulder. "Hey!" I say too loudly and crazily. A laugh escapes from him, and I laugh nervously as well trying not to get lost in his stunning blue eyes that have specks of green making them irresistible to stop looking at… "So… Whose your godly parent?" _That's always a good way to start_ _a conversation Lela. Ask a handsome guy who his parent is. _I smile and shift from one foot to the other.

"Apollo." A curved up line spreads to his cheeks and creates a smile. As soon as that happens I forget about all the other cute boys I've met and try not to fall down on my face in nervousness. "Oh really?" I smile even more remembering I need help figuring out my new 15th birthday Apollo charm. (Even though my birthdays tomorrow which I still do not understands why I got it a day early) "Well I need help figuring out this charm I got from your dad." I immediately tell bringing up his dad coming here is big since he frowns a lil' then smiles. "Why did my dad give you a charm?" "Oh, I get one every year from the gods because the Fates force the gods to give me a present every year because of my terrible childhood or something crappy like that..."

He nods. "Umm… Also. What's your name?" Another smile giving me butterflies appears. "Tyler and before you ask I'm 17." I smile back. "I'm Lela Jackson daughter of Poseidon." Tyler looks at me and takes my charm bracelet examining it. "Yea and you know… You look just like you dad. Did you know that?" Lines curving into our cheeks spread throughout our two faces. "No, actually I've never seen my father, but is that a good or bad thing?" He glances down at me smiling and I feel warmth race into my cheeks.

"Oh its definitely a good thing… I mean your dad was shirtless and wearing this very revealing toga thing… And yea…" I rock back and forth on my heels self-consciously and Tyler laughs. "Really? Oh gods." I shake my head letting a laugh escape from me. "So what did you want me to do with your charm bracelet again?" I try to remember because a momentary blank hits me. "Oh… Well I do not know what your charm your dad gave me does. Can you help?" "Alright, well do I just press it?" He looks at each of the charms intently soaking in their appearance and what god or goddess they represent. "Yep." I nod and smile a little.

As he examines I sense Amber and my throat squeezes together making it hard to breathe and nerve racking. _What if she is listening to everything were saying? What if she embarrasses me? What if my hairs to curly? What if my eyes are too sea green? Oh gods, oh gods. Lela cool your jets this is just a talk… Nothing-wrong with-… _"I am pretty sure the charm bracelet has a sun power." I break away from my thoughts and look up at him.

He smiles and shakes his head. "Did you hear me?" I nod. "Yea of course I did…" His hand wraps around the charm bracelet gently and drops it into my hand smoothly. "Press it. I am anxious to see what it does." "Me too." I smile and press the charm.

Nothing happens. "What the hell? Your dad gave me a defective charm!" I peer down at the charm and then my eyes feel like their burning from their sockets and as heavy as lead. "Oh my gods!" I drop my bracelet and then my sights gone. Everything is a rapidly growing black dot and I fall onto my butt trying to blink away the blackness and bring back the sights of camp. "Oh my gods! I'm going blind!" I curse and blink rapidly. Then a soothing hand touches my shoulder and my cries stop into one low whimper. "It made you blind for a minute Lela. Its to blind your enemies and you run away while they do not have their sense of sight. You'll get it back. I promise."

I nod numbly my eyes still burning to the core. Tyler's arm wraps around me and helps me back up to my feet gently. "You're going to be okay." I do not know if it was the fact that he was sweet as candy, smart, and handsome all mixed together to create the perfect guy but my heart raced and would not stop. "Thank you." I smile a little as my vision blurs back into reality.

He stands next to me his blondish-brown hair swept to the side but also swaying in the cool breeze then he goes and retrieves his bow and arrows. "No problem Lela." He smiles again and the butterflies tickle the insides of my stomach. "I'll see you around? Maybe we can hang out again but next time you do not get hurt by my dads present?" Tyler laughs and smiles at me. "Yea I'd love that." I reply as he waves a little and walks back to the Apollo cabin. I never knew a guy could make a girl so nervous until I met… Him.

I lean my back against a tree and slide down it till my bottom reaches the swaying grass. My head lays against the tree as my curly hair lifts into the breeze and moves in the wind like a wave in the sea. A smile traces my lips into a curved line and I sigh deeply. I think I am all alone until a hand taps my shoulder. I turn slowly and come face to face with a devious smile.

Amber.


	8. My Hand gets Licked upon

Chapter 8

My Hand gets licked upon

"Who was that hottie?" Amber smiles an evil, wicked, devious grin mixed all together with a smirk. "No one." I say agitated as I stand up brushing leaves off of my jeans. "That did not look like nothing!" She squeals and smiles looking like a total girly girl. "Well, at least tell me his name!" Amber keeps her gaze on me and I sigh loudly. "Tyler." A slow smile spreads wide and far on her cheeks. "Tyla!" "Huh?" I lift my eyebrow and look at her crazily. "Tyler + Lela = Tyla!" She lets loose a round of squeals and I hide my face in my hands due to her squealing.

I stand and try to get away from Amber's craziness, but she grabs my arm while jumping up and down excitedly. "Lela and Tyler sitting in a tree… K I S-" I slam my hand over her mouth and she laughs on my palm. "Do not ever say that again, ok? He is just a nice guy that's all." I say soothingly my hand still clamped over her mouth. "If I release my mouth from your hand will you stop?" Amber looks at me for a while then shakes her head. No.

I smile, "Then my hands not moving, girly." A wet and sticky thing licks my hand and my eyes widen staring at Amber. "Did you just lick my hand-" I release my hand from her mouth to wipe my hand off. "Tyla! Tyla!" She races after where Tyler walked towards, and I slam myself at her into soft, yet hard, green plush ground. "Shut up!" I scream at her and once again cover my hand over her yap.

A smile is created under my hand as I feel her cheeks go higher to allow the smile to appear. I push her down, and stand up brushing the grass from my now green stained, shorts, shirt, and knees. Amber grins staring up at me with a wicked, devious smile that gives me the feeling she is going to embarrass the crap out of me. "So… What's next?" She asks looking up at me still with that annoying as hell smile. "I do not know about you but I am going back to my cabin before you embarrass me." "Why would I embarrass you?" Amber continues to smile. "I don't know… Finding a way to tell everyone that I like someone… Which I do not." I speak crisp and clear yet with a snapping tone. Her head cocks to the side studying me.

"How about we go to the ocean?" She smiles a little sweeter probably trying to loosen up the awkwardness now running between us like electricity. I glance at her pleading smile and sigh. "Fine but I thought you couldn't go into the water?" "I can't but it doesn't mean I can't come." A smile creeps up behind me spreading threw to my cheeks. "Lets go then."

About 17 minutes later Amber and I are racing down the grassy terrain towards the dock. Though, she slows down at dock since she cannot go in the water. I race head on to the dock, throwing my shirt, short and shoes aside revealing my bikini and cannon ball into the inviting swirls of blue.

The water twirls around me in miniature whirlpools and bubbles tickle my skin. I grin and swim deeper the water cooling me, and giving me strength that only can be found if you're a child of Poseidon. The water soothes my sore muscles, my head-pounding headache and calms me. It is like when you meet you other half. It makes me feel whole and safe. Then when I leave the whole feeling leaves because you do not have the feeling forever until you find your soul mate. I sadly, have not found my soul mate, but the water is good enough for now.

The boy with the blue-green eyes bugs the inside of my mind, and I try to pry it away but I cannot let go of that mind-blowing smile. "Oh gods…" I mumble in the water and float underwater trying to clear my head. My stomach does not knot but twists into nervous butterflies that the water cannot untangle.

Lena once told me love blurs your "vision" and "eyesight." I remember asking her why she fell in love with Marco. She always had an answer for everything and had said something along the lines of, "Even though love can blind you, you can fight it when you need to focus on reality itself." I had always gone over her "words of wisdom" after she died. I never was really able to accept the fact that she was gone. Lena had made life bright and happy for me, and darkness and nightmares clouded my mind after she left.

I shake my head trying to push away the memories of her away since I'll have a nightmare of her death again. The water surrounds me like my own personal bodyguard, and I laugh at the crazy thought. I eventually get reminded that nighttime is upon the horizon and propel myself to the surface using my legs. My head breaks the surface and I allow my hair to dry instantly because I do not feel like lugging around the water trapped inside my clothes, hair and skin.

Amber waits for me on the dock, yet there is something peculiar that was not their when I went under. A boy stands and runs a hand through his light brown hair with dark natural highlights. His eyes land on me, and I stop dead in my tracks. The first thing that pops in my head is not that it's the Ryan boy or that he staring at me oddly. It's that I am in a bikini and most of my skin is showing. Oh. My. Gods.

A malicious smirk spreads through his lips and he starts over towards me. I cringe while wincing at the same times, and quickly shove on my overly large shirt barely skimming the top of my thighs. Ryan continues his walk over to me then stops inches away the melting grapes, that are his eyes, showering over me and make my legs feel like floppy Jell-O. He smells like wine, grapes and the fresh outdoors all mixed together in one. "Remember me?" He smirks even more and an icy hand creeps up my spine, but I know no ones there. "I brought a friend with me." Ryan steps away and I beg with my whole heart that he did not.

A teenage boy stands yards away behind Amber. His eyes a luscious, milk chocolate brown that looks like they are melting in the falling sunset gaze at me. I remember those eyes from when I was 7 to 13. I remember the curly pitch-black hair swept to the side overlapping his long black eyelashes that give you the feeling that he's watching you. I remember his face and the way his ears were pierced with a single silver dot in the center of his earlobe. He stalks towards me the silver dots in his earlobe glowing and twinkling against the sun. My heart pounds against my chest and I try to control my breathing. His eyes could change to black and give you your worst nightmare alive. It captivates you because he wanted it to, while rage flowed through his veins at that moment, but his eyes were not angry and pitch black but milky brown. He was the son of Phobetor, god of nightmares.

Then I breathed out his name. "Drake."


	9. I see an Old Friend & get a Surprise

Chapter 9

I see an Old "Friend" & get a Surprise

Drake does not smile but just stares at me. I have not seen him for over a year and many changes have appeared on him. He's 16 now no longer 15 and his muscles bulge under his black v-neck t-shirt. "Lela." Drake says my name quietly his voice velvety and soft making that icy hand touch my spine again. I remember the last time I saw him, and how he was begging me not to leave because he joined Gaea's side. I remember it all to well and my heart aches. Drake was my best friend, and I loved him just not the way he wanted me to love him. He had saved me from Titan's and the goddess Eris's torture when I was 7.

The way he was thrown into the cell I had occupied for almost a year. The way he tried to help me, and how I had pushed him away. He had always been their for me even when I did not want him to be there. "Hey." I squeak out my voice small. Drake knew all my fears, my past, and everything about me. I absolutely hate it with a burning passion. A deep tan runs along his arms and he plays with the black cross around his neck that could turn into a nightmare sword. I gulp as the wind blows my hair to the side and he advances closer. _Why do all the guys I meet have to be handsome and incredibly hot? Thanks Aphrodite it helps me think clearly, and if you are reading my mind. Yes, that was sarcasm. _

My mind chastises myself and I step away glaring at him. Even though Drake had been my best friend in the entire universe he still joined Gaea and Eris. I always hated Eris and he knew that. Eris had controlled me when I was 7, and turned me into a killing machine. The nightmares of her taking over me and killing tons of demigods haunted me, and I knew deep inside of me that they would never leave. The faces of the young demigods and teenage demigods always came to me. Eris would force me to watch the life leave their brown, blue, green, golden brown or whatever color their eyes were. My hands would always tremble and sobs raked my body for hours after every killing. I hated myself and begged for Hades forgiveness to kill me. He never answered it.

I remember my childhood to well and I look at Drake. He did not see the sun until he was 9, and came up to the world. Drake told me how his mother was the daughter of Phobos, god of fear. She went to the Underworld and fell in love with Phobetor. He was born in hell or the Underworld, and saw the sun shinning years later. The memory of Drake and I getting attacked by the demigod Labyrinth cannibals dug into my mind and I shuddered. His eyes stared down at me and I stepped back closer to my bodyguard floating "menacingly" behind me.

"Lela… I just wanted to say-", He began but I cut him off. "Don't you dare try to apologize? You're the one who joined Gaea! You're the one who stabbed my heart making me loose the best friend I had! You're the one who should rot in hell and leave! I will never accept your apology so do not even start to!" Screams tear from my vocal chords as I shoot each sentence at him coldly. Drake winces at the tone of my voice. "Lela…" "Do not ever say my name!" I tremble my arms shaking uncontrollably now. "Never say my name, real name. Never again." I pick up my shoes and shorts wrapping them protectively in my arms. "I just wanted to-…" "Shut up, Drake." My legs storm over to him and I let the cold, cruel words flow off my tongue smoothly. "I never want to talk to you. You hurt my heart in ways I cannot even describe. You joined Eris the one who tortured me for almost a year…" I choke up but shake my head to diminish it. "My best friend…" Tears slip from my eyes and cascade down my cheeks slowly. "Who left me."

Drake's Adams apple bobs up and down uncomfortably. His eyes tear away from mine shamefully. Nothing else is to be said, so I look at him and brush past him towards my cabin. "Thanks for telling me they were here Amber." I mutter coldly and Amber opens her mouth but closes it. I do not feel terrible but I feel numb. My body shakes as I walk shakily into camp. A couple campers stare at me oddly then stare above my head in awe. I do not care if my hair looks as bad as a birds nest. All I need to do is talk to Percy.

My legs carry me almost to my cabin when a girl with sunny blonde hair gracefully runs over to me. "Madi?" I lift my eyebrows hoping I got her name right. "Correct." She grins then gulps. "Um…" Her right hand pointer finger points above my head shakily. "I do not care Madi if my hair…" "No. You are being claimed." I freeze in my tracks and glance up as a big pointy pitchfork looms over my head. It's fading quickly but I can still make out the bluish glow. "A trident." I breathe out shakily and Madi nods biting her lip. "Does Chiron know your…" "No." I say quickly and shake my head. "You better tell him though." I shake my head then meet two pairs of sea green eyes as wide as saucers.

"You're claimed!" Screams Connie giggling at the same time, and pulls me into her embrace for a hug. "Oh gods…" I mutter rolling my eyes as she jumps up and down excitedly. I see Chiron on the horizon and grab the Poseidon cabin door. Oh, I am so not in the mood to talk to that pony man. "I am tired and had a long day so… Goodnight!" I slide inside the cabin quickly as my siblings follow me. "Your apart of the Poseidon children now." Percy smiles and ruffles my hair in a brotherly manner. "You really are my lil' sis now." He teases and gives me a nudge with his elbow. I smile weakly trying to push the fact that Ryan and Drake are inside camp borders and are on the… Other side not the good side. My eyes stray to my siblings who all have the same things as me tan skin, enchanting sea green eyes, and the crooked grin that displays over our smile.

Connie skips over to me with a bounce in her step, "You can have the bedroom next to mine since Tyson updated it so we can have our own rooms and-" I nod zoning out and gaze around the cabin. My eyes meet Percy's and he smiles at us his eyes locking with mine. I open my mouth to ask him something just as Connie pulls me down the hallway towards my new life and future.


	10. My Older Brother sings Adele

Chapter 10

My Older Brother sings Adele

I sit in Percy's chair in our cabin my back against one arm of the chair, and my legs draped over the other arm. My feet kick the air tickling the skin on the bottom of my feet, and a book is sprawled over my lap. The pages turn every minute or so quickly as I thirst for more. Percy walks in moments later holding my iPod I got from this friend of mine in San Francesco. "Percy? Isn't that my iPod?" I lift my eyebrows at him my face half buried still in the book. Percy has one of my earplugs in his ear his face contorted in an odd way. "What kind of music is on here?" "Good taste. You just do not have any." I stand up marking my page and bounce over to him holding out my hand. "It goes from an Adele, to Ke$ha, then to Taylor Swift, then to Adam Lambert?" A laugh comes from his mouth. "Maroon 5? That is like the only good band on this device."

I reach over to take it from him, but he moves his arm up into the air so I cannot reach it. "You retard." I mutter jumping up and down reaching for my iPod. Percy's eyes display playfulness and he listens and begins to sing in a fake girly high-pitched tone.

I let it fall, my heart

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong

But my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew

All the things you'd say they were never true, never true

And the games you play, you would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Let it burn while I cry

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name…

At the "Pour as I touched your face" part he runs his hand down his cheek, and I shake my head trying not to give him the satisfaction of my laugh. I mean really, I had a weird older brother. Then I see Annabeth standing a few feet behind us her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders curled to perfection without doing anything to it. Her eyebrows lifted at Percy, and then I begin to let my laugh escape me because man is this funny. A grin sprinkles over Percy and he laughs with me.

"Do you like my singing?" I open my mouth to answer when Annabeth walks over poker faced. "I loved it Percy, I mean the way your voice was so high…" She smiles wrapping her arms around his, and his cheeks turn to a pinkish- red along with the top of his ears. I bite my lip smiling to keep from bursting into a hysterical laughter that I probably will not be able to stop. "I always knew you sang in the shower because Tyson told me once, but Percy I did not believe till just now." I look between them figuring out they are flirting and I find myself rolling my eyes. My legs move me to the door and I jump down onto the green plush. I play with my charm bracelet as I walk around camp not really knowing where to go.

A couple hours later I sit with my back against a tree, drawing. The pencil in my hand creates precious strokes of lead over the blank sheet in my sketchbook. The face of a beautiful nymph starts to appear on the paper minutes later, and I continue drawing. I was always good at drawing people and landscapes more than anything else. My shading was only good when it came to people, and my fingers are soon blotched with gray. The outline of the nymph appears seconds later my eyes searching the paper for more things to add.

A successful smile spreads over my cheeks and I turn to the folder built into my sketchbook. I create a list on it numbering from 1-14. "Hmm…" I look at each of my charms and they are in the order I got them at what age, beginning at 1.

Poseidon: Enchanted sea stone knife

Demeter: Ability to create wheat/bread from no where

Ares: Magical shield with the face of a boar

Hermes: Ability to send messages to anyone in seconds

Aphrodite: Gives me a complete make over

Zeus: Ability to control winds in dangerous situations

Iris: Make a Iris message out of nothing

Hades: Can shadow travel occasionally

Athena: Gives me strategies or tactics

Dionysus: A chalice that gives me any drink I desire

Nemesis: Blade knife that curses people with good or bad things

Phobos: Can scare someone for only 60 seconds

Artemis: …

Mnemosyne: Ability to share memories with others

Apollo: Blind people for a couple of minutes

My mind begins to ponder all the possible outcomes of what I'd receive from the goddess Artemis. Maybe sets of silver arrows like the Hunters? Or maybe a hunting dog? Oh. My. Gods. If I got a hunting dog my life would be complete. I smile to myself and wonder how I can figure out how to unlock my Artemis's charms ability. My mind reels with possibilities when I gain one. I press my 13th charm and a silver bow and a single arrow appear like magic in my hands. My hand wraps cautiously around the bow remembering what I did a day ago with shooting that black Pegasus in the hindquarters.

I stand uneasily getting a bad feeling from the bow in my hand. It feels like I should not be holding a bow, and my stomach twists around. Still, I need to know what it does so I make my way to the Apollo cabin for some help. I dodge the campers roaming around for their next activities and look for the person who could help me. The person who helped me figure out my Apollo charm. I'm almost to the Apollo cabin when I run into the person I am looking for. I breathe out in relief of finding him, "Tyler! Just the person I was looking for."


	11. I find a Lil' New Friend

Chapter 11

I Find a Lil' New Friend

Tyler steadies me from running into him, and lets out a light laugh. "Hey Lela. Now what was it you want?" He glances behind him at the Apollo cabin then at me apprehensively. My gaze follows to a small little girl who is about in early grade school. The young girl has golden blonde hair that shimmers whenever the light catches itself into the ringlets surrounding her face. Like her siblings she has enchanting blue green eyes. She clutches the windowsill struggling to gaze over it at Tyler and I.

"Is that your sister?" I smile at her while she tries to decipher why I am taking to her brother so long or- "She is my half sister if you need to be technical, and her name is Helen." Tyler glances back at her giving a one second gesture, and she nods politely while disappearing under the windowsill. I instantly miss the little cutie, but shake the thought from my head.

"Anyway… You know how you helped me with the Apollo charm?" Tyler nods not quite paying attention. "I need some help for my Artemis charm…" His eyes land on mine his complete attention now focused on me. "Artemis charm?" Now it's my turn to nod, and he bites his lip. "But Artemis is not fond of her brother or may I say boys…" Tyler trails off and goes back to biting his lip. "I promise it will not hurt you, Tyler." I beg and try to do my best "baby seal" eyes look that is similar to the "puppy dog" eyes. He laughs, "That will not work on me Lela." A short curse flows out under my breath making Tyler laugh.

"So, will you?" Tyler shrugs and laughs. "Why not." I smile and jump up and down excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hold up my bracelet and inch away from his cabin. Tyler looks at me then his cabin, "Let's go into the forest." "Really?" I ask remembering his little half sister. "Yes, I am positive."

We make our way past the outline of the trees, but are still able to see the cabins. "Okay lets do this." I mutter and press my fingers tightly around my charm, in the shape of the moon in crescent form. I gasp as a silver bow and single arrow emerge from the charm. They hit the grass softly and I remain frozen. I manage to hear Tyler say something to me, but a memory crashes into my head.

* * *

_Everything is dark. I hear the curse coming from Drake as we dash down the lane. My legs carry me far enough to the trees before something slices into my skin. I cannot help but crumble to the ground blood pulsing from my leg. "Drake!" I scream and he is by my side wrapping his hand around the weapon lodged in my calf. "This will hurt, Lela" Drake whispers and pulls it out fast and quick. A scream catches in my throat, and I gaze at the perfectly made arrow. It is drenched on the tip by a red liquid, my blood. Its color in the dark illuminates, a deep gold. The color of Apollo._

* * *

I blink furiously my leg throbbing at the remembrance of the incident. Tyler looks at the bow and arrow now in his hands. The arrow is not drenched on the tip by my blood, but makes me gulp staring at it. I had always preferred knives, always.

"I think we need to shoot it." He mutters looking at the arrow and bow. My memory flashes for an instant in my head, and trembling overtakes my shoulder. Though, I hide it when Tyler glances at me. Sadly, I am not quick enough. Tyler looks at me then the arrow. "Would you like me to shoot it?" I smile weakly and sigh, "Yes please."

He nods giving me a second glance then notches the arrow into the bow. The arrow is then pulled back, and Tyler aims with one eye closed. I look at his perfect stance, form and shake my head in awe. Tyler notices and grins then releases the arrow.

It soars threw the air and hits a tree right in the center. A glittering light pulses from the arrow, and a silver deer springs out from the tree/arrow. Tyler drops the bow his eyes wide, "Wow." He mutters, and I glance back at the deer. It's eyes directed at me, and I find myself shifting uncomfortably. "Not that I am not thankful, but I really would've wished for one of her Hunting wolves-" The same light pulses from the deer and it shimmers decreasing in size.

"What the-" "It's changing." Tyler interrupts. I look at him skeptically then back at the deer- no a wolf. My eyes widen and I step closer to Tyler staring at the baby wolf "Tyler… I do not think…" Trailing off seems like the best answer as the baby wolf wags it's tail giving me a heart-warming doggy grin. "Oh gods I cannot look at that cute face!" I curse stepping back and turn not facing the dog anymore.

Instantly, it appears in front of me not even making a sound. I step back while Tyler steps forward kneeling down and allowing the baby wolf to sniff his hand. The pup sniffs then licks his hand lightly giving another doggy grin. "Aw, Lela he is so harmless…" Tyler grins and pets him the baby wolf moving his leg slightly showing it's a good spot to scratch. I watch them and shake my head, "How do you know it is a male-" At that exact moment the baby wolf stocks over and does his "business" male style for a dog on a tree. "Well that settles that." I mutter.

Tyler bursts out laughing. My eyes wander to him as the pup saunters back over to him, and rolls onto his back. He scratches the baby wolf's stomach, and I find myself staring at the pup. It has eyes like a husky, the icy blue that captures you, and its fur is a mixture between a deep gray and soft white. Slowly, my legs carry me over to the pup, and I stroke his back. Tyler grins still petting the pup, and scratches behind the pup's ears.

The baby wolf's eyes lock into mine making my body feel light, and overcome with a burning sensation to love this pup. I cannot help, but look away while sliding down to my knees. Deep inside I know if I do not look at the pup I will not have feelings for him, but also in my heart I am being tugged into the soul of this pup. He licks my non-moving hand while Tyler takes my other hand placing it on the pup's head. The wall I build between people, and animals' shatters into pieces as I put my forehead down between the places of the baby wolf's ears. I sigh into his velvet, soft fur, and pull my face back up to reality.

Tyler smiles lightly stroking the baby wolf's soft fur. I do not know if it's the fact that a baby wolf is sitting in front of me, but my heart contracts and opens filling up with an odd feeling. My face burns scarlet, my crush reappearing on the boy sitting across from me.

"Lela?" Tyler asks. "Hmm?" I answer not meeting his gaze knowing I am going to melt instantly into a puddle if I even glance at him. "It's getting dark." The remeberance of reality surges forward like a tidal wave, and I nod my head furiously up and down. He touches my shoulder lightly and I glance up at his smiling face. "See you later Lela and…" Tyler trails off looking down at the puppy. Gulping I open my mouth and say softly "I do not have a name…" I frown pondering considerable names then it hits me. "How about you name him?" This takes Tyler by surprise. "Me?" "Yes you, Tyler." He looks at me as a curved up line spreads into his cheeks. "How about… Hunter?"

I cannot help but smile with his contagious grin, but a dimple pops onto my left cheek catching Tyler's attention for a second. He lightly touches the slight indention. "You have a dimple?" I feel my cheeks burn. "Yes, and Hunter is absolutely perfect." I look away my face burning furiously like a wildfire, and try not to let him see my wide smile.


	12. Never go to the Dionysus Cabin Parties

Chapter 12

Never go to the Dionysus Cabin Parties

I walk away from the Apollo cabin smiling. My heels kick up dirt that billows around my feet looking like a dusty cloud. Nothing could ruin my mood, nothing. I pass the Dionysus cabin, and my ears strain against a soft yet loud melody coming from the cabin. The campers around me do not even take to notice the cabin or melody.

Eventually, I make a split second decision and start my way towards the music. When I reach the porch a teenage guy appears on the top it. "New girl?" The guy grins mischievously and leans against the creaky cabin. He wears a deep violet t-shirt matching his eyes exactly and torn jeans. Something flickers in his eyes and as I make my way up the porch I smell wine on his breath. This instantly makes me think of Ryan's haunting message and startling eyes.

"Yea I am Percy's lil' sister…" I trail of as he tenses when I speak Percy's name. "Are you okay?" I question. His lips are pursed and he still has not allowed himself to relax. "Percy does not approve of our… parties." "Is that what I heard? Party music?" "Course." He shook away the frown, and replaced it with a smirk matching his cocky personality.

"Why don't you come in?" I freeze. Percy told me to stay away from the bad campers, yet he did not specifically tell me who they were. The music draws me closer and finally I sigh. "Fine, I guess I could take a look…" "Excellent, I'm Ashton by the way." "Lela-" "I know who you are." A laugh creeps up behind me and takes over my vocal cords for a second. Ashton smirks, "Let me warn you it can get crazy." "Crazy?" The door swings open as fast as lightning and my mouth drops to the creaky floorboards below.

An ear splitting song crashes threw the speakers, and escapes to the crowd of campers. Though, I always looked at the camp as a normal summer camp besides the weapons, training, and lava wall this makes me reel back in shock. Campers from almost every cabin are dancing, yet dancing is not really the term. They're pressing themselves into the opposite gender on the dance floor or some are not even doing it to the opposite. It's a pretty scarring for life scene if you had not seen the kind of stuff I had seen when I lived in San Francesco. Tongues are being shoved into people's mouths and I feel the sudden urge to run- no sprint furiously to my cabin. I instantly regret my decision as a burst of purple drops shimmer around the cabin landing on the campers.

"What the hell is that purple stuff?" Ashton smirks watching the dancing, and seems like the only unaffected person besides me. "I created it years ago, and it helps a person to get out of their… well comfort zone, a bit." I stand shell shocked looking at the maybe half drunken crowd, and twist away from the purple drops that shoot out every once in a while. "This is insane!"

Ashton rolls his purple eyes. "I'm the son of Dionysus you have never lived until you let yourself come to one of my parties. I live up to my dads expectations." "Expectations?" I half scream at him as Radioactive by: Imagine Dragons blares threw the speakers. The lyrics wash through me because it's my favorite song, but I still find enough control to glare at Ashton. "Your taking advantage of these campers!" "That is exactly what you brother says!" He snarls and shoves me toward the dance floor, and his voice become soothing, "I have an idea. Why don't you try some of the 'medicine'?"

"No!" I scream, and skitter to the door thrusting it open. My ears pick up the song changing, and I tear across the field towards the lake. Somewhere along the way Hunter races next to me. I did not realize how long I had stayed in there until I see the moon peaking out of the barely dark sky.

When I reach the dock, I crumble to my knees gasping for breath. I do not hear the person coming up behind me.

"Are you okay?" The voice is sweet and sounds utterly perfect to my ears. I swiftly turn to look behind me at the girl. She is beautiful with her deep, mysterious brown eyes that make you feel warm like a soft blanket is wrapping around your shoulders. I laugh inside my head at the fact that every camper here has interesting eyes that are so different. My mind wanders back to the girl leaning down in front of me. Magnificent, perfect curls roll down her shoulders the exact same as the color of her eyes. She is slightly tan from being at camp, and in her shorts the outline of a pen is hidden in the pocket. She holds out her hand, and I take it while she helps me up.

"Are you new? I'm Gabby by the way, daughter of Aphrodite." I usually stayed away from the daughters of the Love Goddess because of how they loved to give makeovers, but Gabby did not seem like the type to force you to do something against your will. "I'm Lela Jackson, daughter of Poseidon." Hunter nudges my leg, and I laugh lightly remembering him. "Oh, and this is my pup Hunter." I scratch lightly behind his ears and Gabby strokes his back.

"Hunter is a very adorable puppy." "Thanks, Gabby that's so nice of you to say." Gabby nods and smiles. "Your welcome." She pauses for a second I guess to think. "You met Tyler didn't you? He mentioned a new girl." I freeze for the second time in less than 2 hours. "Yea we have talked a little." Gabby looks at me and suddenly I remember who her mom is, damn. I look down at my "save the ocean" t-shirt trying not to look her directly in the eyes.

She must have known something, curse Aphrodite's abilities, because she stands brushing her short off. "Well its getting late almost curfew. I guess I will see you around Lela." Gabby smiles. Something tugs the back of my mind.

_Aren't children of Aphrodite to be snobby? Gabby is not even close to that…_

I glance back at Gabby's figure disappearing into the trees back to camp.

_Maybe not all of the children of Aphrodite are snobs. She isn't like that. Maybe she is not just beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside… Damn, I'm turning into a mushy freak._

I stand and pet Hunter lightly. "Lets go boy…" A yawn stretches my face into an oval/ circle, and I walk back to my cabin sleepily while tripping occasionally.


	13. Dreams are Infinite or Pieces of Crap

Chapter 13

Dreams are Infinite or Pieces of Crap

I toss and turn recklessly. Hunter looks at me sadly while laying right next to my side. I stroke behind his ears softly and punch my pillow in annoyance. "Damn the sleeping world…" I mutter to myself mostly, and close my eyes trying to get some shuteye. Some part of me did not want to sleep; yet the other part was exhausted and begging for it to take me away. I usually had two kinds of dreams the nightmarish ones and the sweet dreams ones. It was the nightmarish ones more than often.

Somewhere in the night I allow the darkness to take me away into my imagination or memories.

* * *

_I lay on my back giggling as a 3-year-old Percy leans over a crib looking down at me. His smile is wide as he tickles me. "Hey-lo, Lelly." Percy smiles and continues looking down at me. His usual sarcastic, troublemaking features are turned into sweet, innocent features of a child. Percy's hair is black of course, and hanging down on top of his eyelashes making his sea green eyes stand out. His face barely can gaze over at me as he stands on a step stool clinging to the side of the crib._

_ A beautiful lady about in her 20's gracefully comes over and takes Percy away. I hear him squeak out some pleas to stay, but the lady takes him into another room. While they are gone a muscular man in about his 20's leans over gazing at me looking like an older Percy. I giggle raising my hand, and pinch my hand around his nose. The man smiles sadly, and pulls me out of the crib. His grip is woven around me with a hidden strength, yet with a soft gentleness. The man kisses my forehead, and I feel the stubbles on his chin and cheeks brush me lightly. _

_ The lady glides back in with swift quickness and takes me from the man immediately her eyes accusing. "No Poseidon I will not let you!" She speaks in a low whisper but in a sharp, distinct tone. "Sally, you know it is not safe for Percy and Lela." The man named Poseidon winces from her tone looking like a sad baby seal begging for mercy. "Do you think I will let you take my baby Lela? You sick god! I will not let you take either of my babies without a fight from me!" Poseidon sighs sadly then whispers, "Sally I love you, but I have to take one of them. I-If you do not pick… I-I will." Sally's eyes fill with tears as she shakes her head holding me close to her. "N-no… You wouldn't… N-no…" She begins to cry choking up and Poseidon looks away from her tears. _

_ "I am sorry, Sally. You are a good person but I must protect our children. The gods have already saved her from death…" He points at my imperial gold charm bracelet with a single charm hanging from it, a trident. "I will give you updates when I can on how she is doing." Sally trembles tears spilling over her cheeks, and she nearly screams but catches herself, "She?" "Yes-" Poseidon looks at me sadly. "She." He mutters softly. The lady named Sally cries even harder as Poseidon pulls me from her arms, and she crumbles to her knees crying. "Poseidon, p-please! I lost my parents-s… Not-t my baby girl, p-please." She whispers begging, and Poseidon holds me with a gentle grip. "Sally you are the mortal I have loved the most, but… I cannot let you put yourself and the kids in any more danger than they already have." And with that Poseidon dissolves into the air like mist taking me with him._

* * *

The dream dissolves into a new one exactly like how Poseidon dissolved into thin air with me in his arms.

_I sit on the stones of the pavement my legs swinging over the edge as I gaze across the ocean. My 9 charms jingle as they collide into each other when I eat my snow cone. The heat of summer makes my hair curl even more as tiny braids are interlocked inside of my soft ringlets as hair. With my free hand I twirl a curl around my finger. My dark hair has light brown highlights from being in the suns rays so much, and because my moms hair was brownish, or at least I guessed that much. My fingers are slightly sticky and I dunk them occasionally in the cool, refreshing yet salty water. _

_ My lips are stained rainbow as I finish my snow cone, and throw it away in the trashcan pretty close to me. I kick my heels in the salty sea my shoes sitting on the pavement next to me. My iPod is pulled out of my pocket by my hands and I flip threw the songs lazily. The suns bakes me for a couple more hours before I give up, and stalk back to my "wonderful" new orphanage. I do not care that my feet are burning against the sizzling pavement and I carry my shoes by the heel. As soon as I get to the orphanage I see a brown cardboard box lingering by the steps. I take it, and turn it over till I find whom it's addressed to. My hands freeze over the label, and I nearly drop it. It's addressed to me. I fumble to read the person who sent it which is… Sally Jackson of New York. Everything slows down slowly because I remember the name vaguely. _

_ Sally? Where have I heard that before? An orphanage? No… A random person in the street? Wait… Jackson is my last name, and that means… Holy crap. _

_ I sprint into the orphanage ignoring the threats from the supervisor of my temporary "home". My legs carry me to my room, and I throw my shoes to the side of the wall. I tremble searching for scissors, and steal some from my roommates. As I rip them threw the tape on the box I fling the top off, and tear threw the small box. My hands cling to some objects, and I pull them out quickly my hands trembling unnaturally. _

_ In my hands are small packages. Presents, I guessed since I had never seen them before. I open the first and a picture of an 11-year-old boy sits inside. Something tugs against my memory as I stare at the picture, sadly. Then I turn it over reading the name "Percy Jackson, 11 years old, sibling" I stare at the confusing letters because it takes me a minute to decipher them. Thus, bringing on a headache but this is from my potential mom, so who gives a crap about headaches? Brother? My mind wanders, but I hide the picture in my torn bag going back to the other mini boxes. I open the next revealing a beautiful gold necklace laced with stones that a note tells me are opals, my birthstone. I'd never seen a more beautiful necklace as I blink away drops of water in my eyes, and clutch it in my hand. I come to a conclusion, and put it gently in my pocket eyes swimming in tears. My hands open the last one a single note taped inside with a wad of bills._

_ Love you Leliana. I always will._

_~Mom_

_ Tears slip from my eyes landing on the crinkled paper, and I clutch in my hands tightly beginning to sob._

* * *

I wake up my eyes watering, and pull my necklace out from under my t-shirt. It glistens in the moonlight, and I pick up my first sketchbook. The picture of 11-year-old Percy sits inside the pocket of the folder, and I sniffle tears rolling across my eyelashes. My teddy bear I've had since I was born that was originally Percy's sits on my nightstand, and I wipe my eyes self consciously.

_Man do I hate crying_

I think about my first dream my feelings twisted tightly. Then my second the memory as freshly burned into my mind as a lily on a lily pad recently bloomed. I sigh quietly rays of fresh sunlight snuggling its way threw my soft curtains, and into my room illuminating it lightly.

_I need to get my mind off of these dreams…_

I stand up weakly, and walk to the shower connected to my room wishing the steam would wash away some of my memories into the air.


	14. 15th Birthday (Part 1)

Chapter 14

15th Birthday (Part 1)

I walk around my room with my damp hair curling. Percy told me once that we can just dry our hair instantly, but I like feeling the water slide threw my hair. All my sketchbooks are propped up on my shelf of the bookcase close to my closest. I smile as I look at my single wall painted sea green, and the others painted a beautiful ocean blue. Connie told me Tyson had created the rooms to become whatever we desired it to become, and I walk over to my desk covered in pastels, sketch paper, pencils, and a beautiful box filled with tons of paint. The crafted box of paints was not their the night before, and my fingers brush over the wood. Paintbrushes spring out from in between the paint, and engraved on the perfectly crafted brushes are LSJ.

A note sits on my desk with two, yet terrible, words. _Happy Birthday. _I sigh, and leave my bedroom making my way towards the kitchen to discard these words. "Hey Lela!" Connie jumps down from her tall chair in the kitchen. "What is that in your hand?" "Nothing." I respond quickly, and toss it in the trash, but not before Connie catches it.

"Hey!" I protest with slight annoyance as she reads the words. "This is dad's handwriting Lela…" Silence billows out between us, and I finally get the courage to spit it out, "So? When has dad cared about me before?" "Lela…" "Do not Lela me." Hunter saunters over, and nuzzles my leg softly. I lean against the wall, sliding down to his view, and pet his soft fur. "October 13th is your birthday?" Connie presses her voice stubborn. "Yea." I mumble stroking behind Hunter's ear. "Well we should throw you a party and plus we got another sibling today." I perk up at the mention of another sibling. "Another? Do I have to share my room?" "Of course not Lela we all get our own rooms." I think back to my paints sitting on my desk, and the desire to use them flows over me. Connie keeps talking, but I've zoned her out mostly. "Well," I say after a while. "I am going to go back to my room."

Connie looks like she wants to stop me, but makes no gesture to. When I get back to my cabin I think of what I want to paint. Then a large vibrant painting appears that moves whenever you switch the direction your looking at it from. Its takes me 5 seconds to decipher the painting "Starry Night" by Vincent Van Gough. It is not the real one but a knock off, yet looks incredible since it's my favorite painting, ever. I then race over to my paint, and pull out random paints that are similar to the ones used in "The Starry Night". A black pastel appears in my hands as I make my way over to one of my ocean blue bedroom walls. I lift it and begin outlining the major features onto the wall delicately. The pastel sweeps over the wall, and I glance back at the other painting occasionally.

About 15 minutes later the painting is outlined on my wall, and I pull out the paints. Using my paintbrush I delicately brush it into the paint, and pull it out a deep blue lingering on the paintbrush. Like my sketchbook, precious strokes begin making their way across my way wall. Before long the painting is officially done, and paint is smeared over my fingers, cheeks, elbows, arms, hands, knees, short shorts, tank top, and a big blob on my nose.

I put all my supplies away, and change into a bikini, that was sitting inside one of my drawers, to go for a swim to wipe off the paint. Though, I do not forget to toss a sea green "The Sea is my home" tank top over my bikini. As I exit my room, and make my way across the living room I hear someone clear their throat. Rolling my eyes I turn to face Connie, Percy and… two other girls… The one on the left has dirty, long blonde hair, sea green eyes, and is beautiful like an Aphrodite kid. The right one has wavy curls that are black, and intense sea green eyes. If I had to guess, I looked like a mix between them with my black hair, light brown highlights, and of course my sea green eyes. Without even asking I knew they were my sisters.

The left one stands up slowly examining me, I presumed. The right one stands up after her, but her head is cocked. The dark haired one walks across the room to me swiftly, and stops in front of me. "Did you get in a paint war with yourself?" She asks wiping her finger across my nose, and leaving a blue blob on her finger. "Wow you are a very kind human being." I counter laughing. "Names Nikki." Nikki says grinning mischievously. "Nikki "The Sea Hag", daughter of Poseidon, and slayer of bastards in the Ares cabin." She winks and I roll my eyes punching her arm playfully. "Lela. Princess of the Sea, daughter of the Sea god, and sexy beast that likes teasing local bitches, I like to call snobs." "Nice!" Nikki grins and we knuckle punch already feeling like sisters.

Connie, and Percy laugh while my other new sister smiles a little. Nikki is older than me I guessed, and my other sister looks older than me too… but not by much. "I'm Dynemia." Dynemia twirls her bracelets I did not notice before around her wrist. "Blessed by Aphrodite, daughter of Poseidon, and girl who likes to flood the Aphrodite cabin and watch them freak out seeing their beauty supplies turned to seaweed." All three of us stand their then laugh hysterically. "Go Dy!" I holler as we bump our waists together, and Nikki shakes her head at us grinning. We stand together; giggling like fools as Connie and Percy leave.

* * *

"I wonder what their doing?" Questions Dynemia as we are all wearing our swimsuits now. "I bet I know, and do not give a crap about it." I mutter opening the door while Hunter sprints out onto the dock. "Why do you not care about it?" Nikki asks making her way down the dock walking next to me. "Its my birthday today…" Her eyes widen, and Dynemia skips over to us. "Your birthday, huh?" They both smirk a telepathic mind transplant probably going between their minds as I speak. "Don't tell me you guys are involved?" I groan irritated by all this fuss over just my "15th Birthday". "Sorry!" They both say laughing at the same time. "But we are!"

**Should I start writing another story in a different character I made up POV? Or should I even come up with a new story involving a new book? Comments are always welcomed and loved! ;)**

**Percy: Lela stop wearing that tank top that shows too much of you!  
Lela: It is higher than my collarbone! Plus, its does not even allow a lot of skin to show!  
Percy: Alright Lela if you really wanna show yourself off to the males... Don't listen to your older brother.  
Lela: You mean my brother who spends his free time making out with his girlfriend?  
Percy: Never mind forget I said anything!  
Lela: That's what I thought Percy :P I luff you!  
Percy: Oh shut up! ._.**


	15. 15th Birthday (Part 2)

Chapter 15

A very Memorable Memory

I swim underwater with my sisters. They go off about a couple hours later. I don't follow them because I know full on their getting ready for my birthday party. My legs kick as I swim through the deep blue water, and I swim to a couple of rocks. As soon as my hand grazes the rocks a beautiful woman floats in front of me her eyes clear/ white, and her long hair floats around her the same color as her eyes. I try to pull my hand off of the rock but something snaps my mind and everything turns black.

* * *

_I feel the blood pour out of my leg, and I let a blood curling scream escape from my throat. Drake is by my side picking me up while I pound my fists' against his back. He chose to follow Gaea, no way am I trusting him._

_He carries me in a fast jog, and I get an idea. I stab my teeth into his shoulder. _

"_Dammit Lela! Do you want me to drop you?" Drake laughs softly. I hate his ability to not feel pain. _

"_Yes, drop me you bastard! Augustus saved me from those psychos, so you should just leave me alone now!" Drake smirks and shakes his head, no. Damn, I hate being weak in front of him. _

_I hear the screams and curses behind us as Augustus slices the head off of one of the demigods. I see the demigod's head hit the earth, and his body crumbles to the ground stained by the old blood and new blood. My leg keeps pumping out blood, and my stomach twists into knots. I try not to look at it but the throbbing and agonizing pains do not help me avoid the thought of it. _

_Suddenly, Augustus races to us breathing hard. "Give me Lela, Drake, now!" His voice is not the velvet tone I remember as a child but deep and cruel. I stare at the severed head behind him, and two pairs of eyes meet mine. Screaming flies out of my throat and mouth. _

_The two boys look their eyes widening at the eyes. Drake shoves me into Augustus's arms and then we're running. I bounce in Augustus's tight grip groaning from pain. Drake screams something at Augustus who turns around quickly barely missing my head from hitting a tree. We see Drake as he slashes against the demigods'. I know deep down Drake can take them; he's 15 with nightmare powers, while these older demigods' only have weapons. _

_I cling to Augustus. The demigods' begin cackling while they battle Drake, two on one. "Kronos will not fail! He will take down our godly parents! Zeus will be beaten in front of the other gods, and we shall thrive as a new world under Titan control!" screams the taller one. Drake slashes his knife into the taller demigod's right arm. Seconds later the arm lies on the ground, bodiless. I shove my face in Augustus's shirt to hide the image and feel nauseated. He looks down at me, and holds me tight being the only thing I had close to a brother growing up in orphanages. The second demigod whom I had nicknamed "Mr. Fish Eyes" begins cackling, and I glance at him. " That son of Poseidon may have beat our surprise attack with his little camp, but he is the reason our friends are not here today!" Drake says nothing at first the growls reaching into his fears, "Your friends are gone because you resorted to cannibalism, and you were going to take that new hobby out on my friend Lela, weren't you?" His voice is cold, cruel and above else filled with the truth._

_I saw the way they looked at me when I walked by them, and I remember exactly what they said. My stomach churns and Augustus presses a bandage to my leg to try to stop the flow of blood. Mr. Fish Eyes begins to scream tearing his vocal chords inside, "The Labyrinth! It was the Labyrinth's fault!"_

_Drake steps forward the moon landing on his black eyes that begin to grow. "Well you both will be with them." The two insane demigods' begin to scream. The taller one claws at his eyes with his one hand, while blood pours out of the socket where the other arm once was. Mr. Fish Eyes screams and sobs clutching his head. I look at Drake's eyes seeing myself falling from far up in the clouds, closed up tightly in a small space, and fire burning me alive. The scream is like a wound; it was healing but then reopened. Augustus tries to calm me but my eyes won't close I am being sucked in-_

* * *

My eyes fling open and I face the lady once again. She touches my forehead. "A beautiful yet cruel memory you have, young one." I feel a soft pressure arouse inside my head, and my memories become clearer. "I hope to see you do wonderful things young one." I watch her disappear into a clear mist out of the water. My hand stays on the rock, which does not do anything to me this time. I let my mind race trying to conclude who she was, and think back to my Greek lessons with Chiron. I look down at my charms and a white aura surrounds me then feels like it is seeping into my body and soul. The goddess blessed me.

Then it hits me. I remembered Chiron talking about an important minor goddess who barely ever showed up around the other gods and goddesses. She had the clearest-white eyes and hair. She was a very quiet person who was whisked around from mind to mind, collecting memories.

Mnemosyne.


	16. 15th Birthday (Part 3)

Chapter 16

15th Birthday (Part 3)

I sit there for a couple minutes that seem like hours. Eventually, I sigh and give up. My legs propel me to the surface and I wade out of the water. I'm about halfway to my cabin when I feel something grab my head. I turn quickly to find no one there, but then I feel the cold hand and my vision turns black.

* * *

_I sit in the corner hugging my knees to my chest, trying to be as small as humanly possible. My right hand is wrapped with a loose bandage and fresh blood slowly seeps through of it. Another stream of new blood trickles down the side of my left cheek from my temple. It throbs. I gaze down at my arms, which are covered in bruises and dried blood. _

_ I don't know how long I've been in here, maybe for months, but a boy about the age of nine is thrust into the room. He looks around in the darkened room and moves over to me. I never speak to the victims it only hurts more when Eris controls me and uses my abilities to kill them. The numbers of deaths are so long I barely remember the number, yet I remember each face staring into my eyes pleadingly..._

_ I look away from the boy._

_ I try to hide in the shadows, but somehow he detects that I am there and moves over to me. "Hi. Who are you? I'm Drake." I see him smile at me with slight mischief. Sometimes I don't know how they can even smile in this terrible place. I don't reply. "C'mon what's your name?" Finally, I let out a sigh knowing I'll regret this later. "Lela. My name is Lela." _

_ He cocks his head smirking. "Well Lelly Pad I have to tell you this is your lucky day." I frown when he says "Lelly Pad" but ignore him. "Why is it my lucky day?" My voice is bland and lifeless. _

_ "It's your lucky day because I am here to save you!" His voice has so much enthusiasm I almost believe him. Almost._

_ "Yeah right," I murmur and scoot closer into the shadows. By the look of his face my reaction is not what he expected. _

"_Don't you wanna get outta' here?" he questions. _

"_Of course I do."_

"_Then why do you not believe me?"_

"_I just don't okay?"_

* * *

I open my eyes and shake my head. For some odd reason I feel like I just woke up, which I know I certainly did not. My heart pounds at the memory of being trapped under the Titans control. I put on my tank top and short shorts before walking back to camp.

Sometimes I miss the old Drake, but not very much.

As I reach my cabin, after what felt like hours, I grab the doorknob. A familiar surge of pain surges through me, and I gasp as I'm engulfed by darkness.

* * *

_I slam the door behind me and keep running. "I got to get out of here," I scream inside my head. Quickly I sprint down the hallway as the door behind me bursts open. A disturbing monster rumbles down the hallway after me swinging his axe back and forth. It slams into the walls, and wood is flying everywhere along with shards of glass. _

_I'm racing towards the stairs desperately when he catches an electrical chord in the wall, and sparks start to fly all around us. By then I'm letting screams erupt from my throat, and I feel a few sparks land on me. They burn into my skin and I cry out. _

_Finally I make it to the stairs and jump down each step two at a time. About halfway down I hear the monster begin to start down after me. The bad part was I was on the eighth floor of my orphanage and the stairs were ancient. _

"_Damn." I mumble as my legs begin to burn from sprinting non-stop. _

"_Little girl, why won't you let me catch you?" I hear his raspy voice echo from behind me. "Because you're a psychotic monster…" I mumble to myself and keep running._

_When I reach the third floor Augustus and Drake are waiting for me. "Lets go!" I scream as I race past them. Like lightning bolts the boys follow me, good decision. "Did you piss off your grandmother or something?!" Augustus jokes as he catches up to me on the stairs. We round the second floor. "Of course I did. You know me, I just stab anything within a foot of me." I wink at him then continue pounding down the steps. Drake is behind us setting off his 'homemade bombs' as we round the first floor and come sprinting out of the orphanage. Drake follows after a couple seconds. _

"_Back up!" his deep voice booms and Augustus and I make a beeline for the barricade of cars behind us. We both summersault over the hoods just as Drake pushes the detonator for the bombs. I still don't understand how he could withstand the bombs, but each bomb was made with celestial bronze, which allows them to kill monsters. It amazes me at how smart Drake can be. _

_I hear the boom and turn just as the bombs go off and the building erupts in chaos. The walls begin to cave in on each other. _

"_This is better than the television explosions…" mumbles Augustus whose next to me. I turn to look at him and giggle just as Drake walks towards us smiling in triumph._


End file.
